World War Three
by Quackjack
Summary: [I moved it from Miscellaneous RPGs.] A must read war story! COMPLETE! I AM MAKING A SEQUEL!
1. Summary

Summary

Wwlll (a.k.a world war 3) is about the new war. After Saddam Hussein was executed, America planned to take the terrorists down once and for all. America launched an attack at the terrorist base in Saudi Arabia. But some of the remaining terrorists went onto other Asian countries to persuade them to join there side. With war breaking loose, America calls for backup from France and England to get rid of them once and for all. Now, let's go into the thick of the war….

Main Characters:

Me:

A kind and caring person. Favorite hobbies are video games, Hold Em' Poker (I don't gamble), Hearts, Blackjack, Go fish, TV, and using the computer. Favorite food is spaghetti o's. Rank is sergeant

Joey:

Has a strange personality. Favorite hobbies include Hold em' poker (again, doesn't gamble), TV, computer, and exercising. Favorite food is squid. Rank is corporal

**_Summery Completed _**


	2. WWlll Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Note: Me is, well, me!)

December 28

2006

Ajdabiya, Libya

Me: yawns well, 6th day here and no orders, huh.

Joey: I know how you feel.

Me: At least you didn't have to work for the French army for awhile.

Joey: So that's were you got that FAMAS?

Me: Yes, and it has saved me a hundred times.

Me & Joey:laugh

Joey: I'm bored to the core.

Me: I can't believe were stuck in a tent.

Joey: sighs Oh well.

Me: …wait a minute! I think I brought a deck of cards before I left my house! pulls it out of his uniform do you know how to play blackjack?

Joey: Sure do.

Me: Do you know were I put my gas mask?

Joey: Near the bunker.

Me: Stand.

Joey: Stand.

Me: 20.

Joey: Blackjack.

Me: Crap!

_**Chapter 1 completed**_


	3. WWlll Chapter 2

Chapter 2

January 7th 2007

El Giza, Egypt

Me: 'Walks along the path' So, what's new?

Joey: Look's like a neighboring squad is getting the crap beat out of them.

Me: Holy crap!

Joey: There a few miles away.

'A Humvee arrives'

Me: Let's go squad!

'All squad members get on a Humvee'

'The Humvee arrives a couple of minutes later'

Me:let's go!

'Shoots down all terrorist attackers'

Sgt. Barron: Thanks, you saved our skins there.

Joey: You're welcome!

'Sgt. Barron and his squad run off'

Joey: I almost forget there's been a report on an attack on Jerusalem.

Me: What the he--!?!?!?!? 'Runs off'

_**Chapter 2 completed**_


	4. WWlll Chapter 3

World War 3 Chapter 3

February 2nd

2007

Jerusalem, Israel

Me: 'Runs to the city and gets me and my squad inside' This is burning he--!

Joey: At least we have the Israeli Defense Forces on our side! Otherwise we'd be all dead!

Me: There's about 7,000 soldiers here!

Joey: Da-- it!

Me: Move you're a-- over here!

'Everyone in the squad gets in the burnt house'

'Gas pours out'

Me: Everyone, get your gas mask on!

(Note: I always wear my gas mask and my yellowish-orangish suit)

'My squad gets out'

Joey: Squad up ahead! Shoot them down!

'We eliminate the terrorists'

Me: Thank you, FAMAS!

'We get to the top of the building'

Me: Joey, I forgot to show you my favorite sniper rifle, the MSG-90!

'Snipes out some enemy soldiers'

Joey: Nice shots!

'My squad gets out of the building'

Me: 'Runs up ahead' Is that the Church of the Holy Sepulchre!?!?!?!?

Joey: Uh oh.

Me: Talk about the ultimate sin!

'The ground shakes from a bomb, but the Church stays well intact'

Me: I'm not going to let them have the Holy Church! I'll die 1,000 times over before I let them put a finger on it!

Joey: You're a Christian like me, aren't you?  
Me: Yes. We have to protect the Church at all cost!!!!

(Now picture the fight in your head. Then open your eyes)

Me: We did it!

'Everyone cheers'

Me: Jesus will be proud.

_**Chapter 3 completed**_


	5. WWlll Chapter 4

World War 3 Chapter 4

February 30th

2007

Adana, Turkey

Joey: …Jeez, I'm worn out.

Me: Me to.

Joey: We've been walking for days. Let's set up tents here.

Me: Right. 'Set's up the tents'

Joey: I need a nap for a change.

Me: 'Mumbles' We've been walking for days on end.

Joey: Wake me up if somethin' happens. 'Falls asleep on a bunker'

Me: 'Mumbles' Da-- it.

'Time passes'

Me: That's it, I'm getting some sleep! 'Gets on a bunker and falls asleep'

'More time passes'

Me & Joey: 'Wake up to a rumble'

Joey: What the he--!

Me: 'Runs out to see a couple of squads and 2 humvees' Everyone, get the he-- out here!

Everyone else: 'Gets out'

Joey: Mumbles' F--- you jack a---s!

'More picturing fights. Then open your eyes.'

Me: Get back in!


	6. WWlll Chapter 5

World War 3

Chapter 5

March 17

2007

Dickson, Russia

Me: All right, let's go over our orders. 1, we find that Russian group of soldiers and 2, we get the he-- out of here.

Joey: Right!

Me: 'Runs ahead.' Huh? We found em'! Shoot the terrorists!

Joey: 'Shoots them'

Mayor Sokolov:  'Pretend its Russian. I know. It dose not show up.'

Me??? Anyone here know Russian?

Joey: He said "Looks like that American squad is here."

Me: Right.

Mayor Sokolov: 

Joey: He said "Alright, let's go!"

Me: 'Runs ahead' !!! Tanks!!!!

Joey: You, in the Humvee! Set up a missile!

'The ground shakes from the tank exploding.'

Mayor Sokolov: 

Joey: Ow!

Me: Ow you're a--!

Joey: …

_**Chapter 5 Completed**_


	7. WWlll Final Chapter

World War 3

Final Chapter

April 21st

2007

Bukhara, Uzbekistan

Me: Walks along with Joey. Huh? Sees an oil field.

Joey: Calls on a radio. HQ HQ! This is a 1st Infantry Division independent squad! We have confirmed that the terrorist base is behide a small oil field!!

Me: Alrighty!!!!!!!!!

Joey and the person on the other side of the radio talk for awhile then they become quiet. A battalion arrives

Me: Runs ahead.

All of a sudden a couple of enemy planes shot missiles at the oil field and a HUGE explosion happens.

Joey: What the he--!!!

Me: D--- it!

Lt. Colonel Wilson: Evacuate!!!!!!

Me: What the he--are you thinking!!!! Are you just gonna' run and be coward!!!!! Were fighting for our country, our world!!!!! And now you're just run away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lt. Colonel Wilson: …

Me: Fine!!! Me and my squad are going to do this all by ourselves!!!!!!!

Now picture the fight in your head. Then open your eyes.

Me: We did it!

Joey: Wahoo!

_**The end, yadda yadda.**_

_**I may make a sequel.**_

_**Nice try!!!**_


End file.
